In the field of cryptography, there is a need for signature, encryption, hashing mechanisms etc. Hash functions for implementing the hashing mechanisms may be related to key elements in cryptosystems to ensure security.
However, existing hash functions, for example, based on SHA (Secure Hash Algorithm)-1, SHA-2, SHA-3, . . . SHA-256 . . . or MD5 (Message-Digest Algorithm) may be inherently weak in their security strengths. For example, there are no proofs that attacking cryptographic systems based on these hashing functions are inherently hard (i.e. correspond to mathematically hard problems).
Thus, existing hashing functions do not provide modern cryptosystems a strong, secure and dependable hashing mechanism.